


Remus' Kidnapping Plans

by slytherinssecretss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apparating (Harry Potter), Azkaban, Baby Harry, Boys Kissing, Breaking Out, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinssecretss/pseuds/slytherinssecretss
Summary: Prompt: “Sneaking someone out of prison and hiding them in your apartment is not a ‘slumber party.’“
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. An Incredibly Stupid Plan to Break Sirius Black out of Azkaban

Remus knew this plan wasn’t foolproof, but it was his only chance to get Sirius free. He headed across the lake to Azkaban with his “emotional support dog”. The dog was a ploy to get Sirius out, so that when he left he would be traveling home with Sirius’ animagus. Again, like he said it wasn't foolproof, but he needed answers from Sirius about everything that happened that night in Godric’s Hollow. He knew Sirius and this wasn’t like him, he would never switch to Voldemort’s side. He loved James, Lily, and Harry too much to do that to them. But Remus still had no idea how this happened. He had visited Sirius once before a fortnight ago only to tell him of the plan and Sirius agreed. He only hoped things would work. The guard let him through with no issue and he breathed a sigh of relief, he made it in easily, but getting out was the hard part. Remus walked down the long hallway, heading to Sirius’ cell down on the far end.

He made it to cell 390 and saw Sirius sitting there on the ground, looking exhausted and listless. He hated how Azkaban was destroying Sirius, he didn’t deserve this life. Sirius saw him and immediately perked up at the sight of his best friend and ~~ex-lover~~. “Well if it isn’t Moony, here to break me out.” he smirked. Remus shushed him, trying to keep anyone from hearing. Remus had let the other dog walk off, one of the guards on the floor was a friend of his, so it’ll be awhile before anyone might realize what happened and they don’t know that Sirius is an unregistered animagus so they won’t suspect Remus either. Sirius quickly transforms as to not be spotted and slips his thin body through the bars and wags his tail excitedly, ready for freedom. They walk out of there together and nobody does anything to stop them thankfully. They make it out and across the lake, then Remus apparated them to his apartment, it's one of the only safe places they could go right now. Remus didn’t know who else he could trust, he’s not even sure if he can trust Sirius right now.

He points his wand at Sirius and whispers “I need answers, and you need to explain everything, now.” Sirius puts his hands up, understanding that he had every right to be hesitant of Sirius. “First, you need to know that I would never betray Lily and James no matter what. We made a last minute decision to switch the secret keeper. We didn’t know who we could trust, especially you. We switched it to Peter because we thought we could trust him, but we were wrong. He betrayed us to save his own life, and before you say that he died, he didn’t. He faked his death, blew up the alleyway and left me with the aurors. He cut off his finger and transformed into his rat form and escaped, the dirty rat. I promise you, I would never betray you or Lily or James. I was angry that night and reacted harshly against Peter and it’s my fault that everything went sideways in that alleyway. I’m sorry, for everything Moony.” he sighed. Remus dropped his wand and pulled Sirius into a hug, starting to slowly sob. Sirius hugs him harder, slowly rubbing his back, saying soft soothing words to calm him down. Sirius wipes the tears off his cheek with his thumb. He saw Sirius getting closer and closer until their faces were only inches away, his heart skipped a beat as he was reminded of the past they shared together. Remus closes the gap between them and as their lips met, time seemed to stop, and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered right now, it was just him and Sirius. As Sirius was reaching for his belt, there was a knock at the door and they pulled apart suddenly, both clearly confused as Remus wasn’t expecting anyone else.

Remus motions for Sirius to hide in the bedroom and he closes the door, grabs his wand, and heads to his front door. He looks through the doors peephole and sees his Transfiguration professor, McGonagall standing at his front door. He opens the door to invite her in, and asks “Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?” “Oh please, skip the theatrics Remus, I know exactly what you’re doing and that there's someone upstairs.” Remus displays a look of shock on his face as to look as if he has no idea what she’s talking about. “OH! I was uh going to have a slumber party!” he smiled. “Mr. Lupin, do you think I’m that stupid? Sneaking someone out of prison and hiding them in your apartment is not a ‘slumber party.’” His face fell and he inquired “How did you know?” “I’ve known you all since you were 11, I know you as if you were my own children, did you really think you’d get this past me? My only question is why.” Remus nodded and slowly explained everything that Sirius had told him, but also mentioned that since Peter is probably still in his rat form, it'll be virtually impossible to find him. She stands there in shock, gradually taking in everything she just learned. She murmured “Well you obviously can’t tell them now, but let me talk to some of the existing members of the Order, see if any of them can help, I promise we’ll find him and Sirius can be free.” He grins and pulls her into a hug, “Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall, we’ll never be able to repay you enough for this.” “Please, you’re not schoolchildren anymore, call me Minerva or as Mr. Black used to call me, Minnie.” she winked. He beamed and thanked her and they bid their goodbyes, as she needed to talk to the Order and he and Sirius needed time to catch up, (if you know what I mean). Remus headed back upstairs so he and Sirius could continue what they started. Was their future uncertain? Yes. But it did not matter in this moment as they finally had each other again.


	2. A Smarter Plan to Kidnap Harry from the Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they had broken Sirius out of Azkaban, it was time for them to get Harry.

It had been three weeks since Remus had broken Sirius out of Azkaban. They were slowly falling back into their old habits they had as a couple at Hogwarts. So they both mutually agreed that maybe they should give their relationship another chance. However, Sirius was unable to leave the house without a heavy Glamour or being in his animagus form. The aurors had found out about his disappearance from Azkaban. They obviously brought Remus in for questioning, but Remus was smart and was immune to veritaserum, being a werewolf. So after a few hours they let him go, thinking he had nothing to do with Sirius’ disappearance and that he must’ve escaped himself. But for now, they were planning a trip to Surrey. Why, you might ask? They were planning on taking their godson from his wretched aunt and uncle. It took six months for Remus to break Sirius out of Azkaban, as he needed time to recover a bit from his depression and grief. While neither of them will ever fully recover from the horrors and trauma they had been put through, they would help each other through it all. Anyway, they knew of the stories that Lily had told that her sister was not a very nice lady, or a nice person over all. Harry was about a year and nine months now and in six months his mother’s family could have done a lot of damage to poor baby Harry, which is why their plan was to leave tonight, they planned this all out in a safe manner so that they could get Harry and hopefully the Dursley’s won’t hear two 21 year old's breaking into their house late at night.

They apparated right out of Remus’ flat right to Privet Drive. Sirius uses a Deluminator he stole from one of the death eaters in Azkaban to make sure they were out of sight, Sirius’ face was still being broadcasted in the news, both magic and muggle, so this was safer. They walked down the lane, heading towards number four, Privet Drive. Sirius was huddled close to Remus, still cautious and worried about getting caught. Remus understood the worry, but he enjoyed being close to Sirius, so he wrapped an arm around his small, thin figure. It still pains Remus at how malnourished he became in there, coming out he was significantly thinner to the point where you could see his ribs protruding from his sides. He wished that he got caught, instead of his little puppy, but Remus is glad that he has him back now. They reach the door to Harry’s aunt and uncles and cast Alohomora on the front door and it opens with a click. They carefully open the door and Remus checks his watch, it reads 3:17, and they check the house, looking as to where Harry could be. Remus hears a small whimper that sounded like it was coming from a cupboard? Under the stairs? If they have his godson locked in a cupboard, he was going to head upstairs and give them a delight of hexes. They cast Alohomora again and open the cupboard to see a small cot, holding an even tinier baby. The baby cooed at the sight of Remus and Sirius, almost as if he remembered them. Upon seeing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, there was no doubt, they had found their godson. Sirius gingerly lifted him out of the cot, and as he did, Harry started giggling and babbled, clearly happy at the sight of one of his Godfathers. You could see as soon as Harry was in his arms, just how happy Sirius was to have him back, his face was happier and brighter than it had been in weeks. How could anyone think this sweet and kind man who’s melting over the sight of a baby, would sell out his friends to Voldemort? 

Remus smiled at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and godson and then swiftly left the note in Harry’s cot, explaining things to his relatives and apparated them away to his flat, so that they wouldn’t have to deal with Harry’s relatives. Sirius placed him down in the spare crib that they had, for when James and Lily hadn’t been in hiding and would visit, and swaddled him in a blanket. “Fuck Remus, he’s so tiny. He shouldn’t be this small, what the hell did they do, starve a fucking baby?” he cursed. “Okay, new rule first. No cursing in front of the baby. Second, they might have. They did put him in a cupboard, they probably hated him unfortunately, babe.” Remus sighed. Harry, completely unaware of the conversation happening, started to cry. Remus went downstairs to grab the formula he had gotten from the store, in preparation for their small godson. He warmed up the bottle and brought it up to Sirius, who swiftly offered it to the sobbing Harry in his arms, who immediately reached for the bottle and began to drink. It upset Remus seeing how fast Harry was drinking, as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks and he worried what kind of things they had put him through there. After Harry was done, and Sirius had made sure he was alright, he laid him back down in the crib and you could soon hear little snores coming from the crib. 

“Well I guess that means we’re parents now Moony. Might as well get married!” he smirks, and Remus shoves him on to their bed. “Well just because we’re parents, doesn't mean I can’t do this.” Remus unbuckles his trousers and lets them fall to the floor, then leans on to the bed and starts kissing Sirius, deeply and passionately. In between gasps, Sirius says “we’ll w-wake the baby” Remus casts a silencing charm around their room, which was separate from Harry’s and growls “shut up.” “Make me.” he cried out. Sirius’ breath hitches as Remus reaches for his belt, and undo's the zip of his jeans with his teeth. He grabs the lube and prepares Sirius as he is practically shivering in excitement, losing any control he had in the beginning. “P-please, Moony I’m ready.” he pleaded, as he was gently biting Remus’ collarbone. Remus grasps his chin and tilts it up till Sirius is looking him in the eyes and places his finger against Sirius’ lips. “Shh my little puppy, soon.” he smirks. Remus could feel a fire pooling low in his abdomen and his heart was pounding. He began pressing in slowly which caused Sirius to tremble and moan. “Fuck Remus, pleas-oh!” He pressed in further, feeling himself reaching his climax, and he came, deep inside his lover. He hears Sirius inhale sharply, as he starts to stroke the smaller man’s cock. Sirius shakes and moans a mix of curses and Remus’ name until he came too. They both lay down, sweaty and exhausted, and Sirius smirks “Not bad for my first time out of prison.” Remus grins and pecks him on the cheek before they drift off to sleep.


End file.
